So What's It Like In Our Land?
by darkember14
Summary: Me and Darrin get in over our heads when the Avatar cast gets swept into my house! Including Jet! Sequel to So What's It Like In Avatar Land?
1. They Come Again

Hello, dear reader.

Remember me, Syd? Oh, and Darrin, too. Well, a while back, we took a little trip to Avatar Land, thanks to Darrin and his TV-touching. Yes, it was quite entertaining. No, I did not enjoy all the bugs and the dirt. Yes, I had a little bit of a crush on Jet...Whoohooie, we're getting off the subject, aren't we?

Anyhoo, this whole thing is about when the Avatar people visited our doorstep. Actually, it was the computerstep, because Darrin and I were online at the time of the incident. But let's start from the beginning.

I was surfing the web on my laptop in my room while Darrin listened to my Greenday CD. I was TRYING to find a good Jet picture to make into a poster (GAH) and Darrin had cranked up the volume so loud that it was almost too hard to hear the mouse clicking. "DARRIN, CAN YOU PLEASE TURN IT DOWN?" I asked politely over the noise.

Silence.

"DARRIN!"

Still silence.

I clenched my teeth and tried to ignore him as I surfed some more, finally coming onto an Avatar fansite. "Cool, screenshots," I murmured. The music grew louder. I swung the chair around, my hand swiping over the keyboard. "DARRIN! TURN IT OFF NOW OR I'LL - "

_Flash._

Darrin flipped off the music. "Why's the screen red?" "I don't know, I hit something..." I frantically pressed keys to try and reboot, but the redness grew brighter. I jumped onto the bed, taking Dar with me. "What is it? It reminds me of the TV." He was getting that this-should-be-fun look in his eye. I frowned. "Oh, no..."

The entire room went ablaze with red light.


	2. Firebending Mania!

I flattened out on the bed and stayed there. There was lots of yelling and crashing, and then I heard the door being smashed open. Then silence.

"Hey, Syd, it's all clear." Darrin gently shook my arm. I sat up and looked around, wiping hair out of my face. "What just happened!" He shrugged and looked back at the computer. "I don't know, but the screen's black again - wait a minute, why's your door halfway burnt off?"

"It's _what_!"

I leaped off that bed and ran over to look at my door. The back of it that faces the inside of my room was...burned? "Okay, something weird's defenitely going on," I said, checking the rest of my room for damages. "Ugh...how are we going to explain to our parents how we burned up a door?" Darrin groaned. "One problem at a time, mate. We need to find whoever did this."

"No kidding. And how do you propose we do that?"

"No idea." I stepped out of the room and began to walk downstairstoward the kitchen. "But first, I want a burrito. You too?" Darrin nodded eagerly. "Now you're talking my language." Giving him a silly grin, I went straight to the fridge, suspecting nothing - yet. But I stopped in my tracks as I approached it. "Syd? What's wrong?" Darrin stopped a few feet behind me.

_The fridge door was open and someone was inside._

I snatched a wooden spoon from the sink and weilded it in front of me like a sword. I couldn't see who (or what) was rummaging around in our icebox, but they'd better keep their mitts off my burritos. Raising my weapon, I yelled, "_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!_" The figure whirled around with a yell, and a volley of fire cascaded over my head. Reaching up, I felt a few tiny strands of hair that were singed. "You are so going to pay for that!" I took a moment to size up my opponent.

Tall.

About 16 years old.

Wearing some sort of bulky armor.

A horrendous scar.

"Oh...my..." I dropped the spoon and stared. "You're...that...guy...in...Avatar...the...Prince dude...Zuko." He scowled at me. "How do you know my name?" I straightened up. "Funny story, see, you're on TV, and you're not supposed to be here."

_Whoosh!_

I ducked just in time to avoid getting roasted alive. "What'd you do that for!" "Where's the Avatar?" Zuko towered over me like Bigfoot or something. "The Avatar? How do you expect me to know that? Other than him being on TV, I haven't a clue where he is now."

_WHOOOSH!_

"STOP FLAMING AT ME!" I yelled, getting right in his face. Jeeze, he was even more obnoxious than I thought! "If you're hiding the Avatar, then hand him over." Zuko wasn't fazed.

"I don't know _where_ the Avatar is!"

_Whoosh!_

"STOP THAT!"

"THEN TELL ME WHERE THE AVATAR IS!"

"I DO NOT KNOW! CLEAN OUT YOUR EARS AND LISTEN TO ME!"

_Whoosh..._

"I AM LISTENING!"

_Thonk._

By then, I had picked up the spoon and launched it as hard as I could at the prince's head. "That should keep him quiet for a while," I told Darrin, who was standing in a corner. He was pale as a ghost. "Do...do you think that's what came out of the computer?" he whispered to me. My blood ran cold. "Oh, man...it's happening AGAIN! But this time, the Avatar people came HERE!" I slumped against the stove. "We still have to find them all. Who knows what kind of trouble they'll cause? Bending just would NOT mix with real world junk." Darrin nodded. "And then how do we get them BACK to Avatar Land?"

"Good question. Darrin, my friend, we have some benders to find."

So we spent the next half hour combing my house. I never realized how big it was. In the foyer, we found Aang's bison whistle. Darrin started to blow it. "Don't!" I grabbed it away from him. "You want a 70-ton furry buffalo in here?"

"Not particularly."

I rolled my eyes and started clunking my head against the wall. "One place we haven't looked is the basement." Darrin glanced toward the basement door. "So let's go." I shook my head. "I'm tired. We've been scurrying all over the place like we're Ghostbusters or something."

"_Uhhnnnh..._"

A deep groan came from the kitchen. Uh-oh. Mr. High and Mighty was waking up. Darrin froze in place. We could hear the prince's odd-shaped boots coming. "You're going to pay for that," he growled as soon as we were in range. Darrin turned to me. "Shall we run for our lives?"

"Oh, yes, lets."

Darrin and I flung open the door and practically threw ourselves into that basement.


	3. The End of A Moronic Day

"_AAAUUUGHHH!_"

In our haste to get out of Zuko's line of fire, Darrin and I had completely forgotten the STAIRS. We rolled down like barrels, hitting the CONCRETE floor below. "OWW!" I landed hard on my back.

"Sydney?"

I blinked and looked up to find a head looking down at me. "Dar?" No, too bushy to be Darrin. The blurriness in my eyes cleared, andI almost died when I realized who it was.

"JET?"

I sat up on my knees and scanned the room. Sure enough, there were Aang, Sokka, Jet, and Katara, all staring at me. Except Jet was less that 20 inches in front of me. Darrin looked just as bemused. "What are you all doing here?" "Hiding from Zuko, what do you expect?" Sokka replied. "Yeah, we were flying on Appa, and all of a sudden we came here...to this...place, " added Katara. "This _place_ is my house," I said. "And what are YOU doing in it?" Aang shrugged. "Hey, is there any food in this place?" I sighed and stood up. Jet was still in front of me. "Um, can I help you?" I said irritably. He smiled but backed off. "All right, we'll get you some food," I told them.

Soon, me and Darrin were sitting on the basement floor with the Avatar people, and we were all eating pizza. "How do you eat this stuff?" Aang was trying to eat his slice with one hand - backwards. I didn't bother to answer that. "Guys, my sister will be home from her party soon. Look, it's almost 8:00." Darrin nodded. "So you should all stay in the basement tonight, and tomorrow we'll think of what to do with you." "We could take them to school," I suggested. "What's that?" Katara asked, keenly interested. "It's a place where you learn and mingle," I told her. "And skateboard." "But what are we going to do about Zuko?" Darrin asked. I smirked. "He's not capturing any Avatars until he gets to his world again. By that time we should be able to domesticate him."

"ACK!"

We all looked up to see a dripping Sokka. "That...thing attacked me!" He was pointing to his can of Sierra Mist. "It's soda, Sokka," I said, handing him a napkin. "You DRINK it." Then we all (except Sokka) roared with laughter.

To make this easier to comprehend, we managed to get Zuko in the basement. He didn't flame at us anymore, but we warned him to keep away from Aang. (I threatened him with Dad's blowtorch.) Oh, and how did we get the pizzas? There's a fridge in the basement, along with an Xbox 360 and a TV, just in case Darrin, me, and our friends come over for a snack. My sister came at 8:30 behind my parents, who got home from work. They suspected nothing about the Avatar people sleeping in our basement.

But tomorrow, we really had to keep our guards up.


	4. The Bending Canadians, Eh?

"All right, guys." The Avatar people were lined up in front of me the next morning, and I was pacing back and forth like an army general. Mom and Dad had already left for work, taking my little brother, littler sister, and older sister with them to drop them off at school.Darrin had spent the night so he could help us. Now we had to get ready for school."The learning process is far more advanced here. In other words, _blend._ Be chameleons." I looked them over sternly. "Sokka, Zuko, Aang, and Jet, Darrin's got some clothes for you guys to wear. Katara's sharing mine." Here Darrin tapped me on the shoulder.

"Um, Syd? Could I talk to you in private?"

"Ok. Stay there, people, I'll be back." I followed Darrin into the living room. "And?" He sighed. "Well, it's about the boys. You don't see people walking around with ponytails very often - guys at least."

He had a point. Two teenage boys walking around school with ponytails might turn some heads.

"Then we'll have to find some hats. Got any? If not, I can get some of Greg's." My little brother liked sports hats. Big ones. It could work.He nodded."Okay, let's go. It's almost 7:00." Darrin let out his breath slowly and followed me back to the basement. "Katara, come with me," I said. "Boys, stay down here with Dar." I glared at Zuko. "And there had better not be ANY sparks flying."

In my room, I handed Katara a stack of folded clothes. "Here, go in the closet and put these on." She shrugged and obeyed. When she came out, she wore green camo jeans (flared!) a brown sweater, and a green camo hoodie on over it. "You look great!" I exclaimed. She frowned. "It feels kind of...weird." "But you look cool." I was wearing black low-rise cargojeans, a black pullover, and a black halter top over it. "We still have to do something about the hair, though..." I walked over to Katara and helped her put her hair into a simple ponytail. "Now, go see how you look while I get my stuff."

We met the boys at the front door about 15 minutes later. "Nice job, Darrin," I said, observing Zuko and Sokka's hat. "Thanks. Now as long as nobody asks about the scar and the gold eyes, we're fine," Darrin replied, shifting his skateboard to the other arm. I made a thumbs up sign. "Ok, now what's our cover?" Darrin took out an index card. "They're all exchange students from...Canada, Aang just got over leukemia, so he has to wear a hat to cover his baldness..."

So in the end, here's what we came up with:

Zuko: Jock, scar came from house fire

Sokka: Drama club

Katara: Science club

Jet: Part of our skateboarding group

Aang: Chess club, leukimia.

Odd, huh? Well, it's not like Attilla the Hun got sent through the computer. Things would have been a _whole _lot easier.

Darrin and I skateboarded to the bus stop, where our friends Kayla, Andy, Jon, and Robb waited. "Hey, guys!" I called. Then I turned around to the Avatar people. "Come ON." Jet was doing quite well on the skateboard Darrin had gotten from home, but the others didn't seem like walking was the best way of transport. "Ugh...walking stinks." Aang trudged along behind Katara, looking gloomy. Kayla gave me a high-five. "'Sup, Syd? Who's your new friends?"She craned her neck to peer over my shoulder."Hi!" Zuko shuffled away from the rest of us and stood there like an angry rock. Aang grinned and skipped over. "Hi! My name's A-" "His name's Adam. Darrin saved us just in time. "They're all exchange students from Canada." Kayla nodded and then craned her neck to see Sokka. "Oooh." I frowned.

"What?"

"He's cute."

"Oh, please." I was thankful that the bus came then. The Avatar people seemed fine until the bus doors swung open.

Katara screamed.

Zuko leaped back and almost fell into a cactus bush.

Sokka fainted.

Aang hid under his backpack.

Only Jet seemed okay with all this. I figured he was used to it, what with all that Fire Nation activity he got himself into. "Chill, dudes, it's just the bus." Jon climbed on. "Yeah, _chill_, before you blow our cover," Darrin agreed. They reluctantly got on the bus. Me and Darrin got on last so we could talk. "Well, that could have been worse," I remarked.

"Yeah, once we're on the bus, it's 30 minutes of silence."

"Good. But I can NOT understand why Jet always looks at me like that."

"Maybe he liiiiikes you..."

I punched his arm. "Don't even go there."

**Sorry for the long wait, but I'm swamped. **


	5. Truthbending

We traveled to the back of the bus, like always, and put our skateboards in that netting part of our backpacks. Jet stabbed himself in the eye with it until I helped him get it in there. (Go figure.) "So, Syd, how'd you come across Canadian exchange students?" asked Jon, leaning over the seat with a grin. Uh-oh. We hadn't counted on nosy questions. "Well...they don't like to talk about it," I replied. (I don't want to toot my own horn, but BEEEEPP! I'm the best liar there is!) Jonlooked at Zuko, who was still sulking between Robb and Andy, who were trying to have a normal convo with him."That one seems like a bad boy." "You have no idea," I said with a snort. Then I stood up a little to see over the other seat. Katara and Kayla seemed to be having a nice chat.I leaned over to Darrin. "You were right. Things are calming down already." He nodded. "Yeah, but how are we going to keep them from bending in school?"

I hadn't thought of that, either.

"Good question," I answered, "but I don't think they'll get an opportunity. As long as Aang dosen't show off and Zuko dosen't get mad, we should be safe."

So when we got to school, we explained the Avatar people to the principal. No conflict there; just a few startled glances from Principal Rogers at Zuko's scar. Relieved, we headed for English. "That was close," I told Darrin as we took our seats. The Avatar people sat scattered about the room. We'd made sure they wouldn't attract attention by staying all clustered up. "Yeah it was." Darrin smiled uneasily. "There must be some way to hide that scar. A mask, or a -" "A _mask_?" I frowned. "Doable, but still...wouldn't it make him all the more noticable if he was walking around looking like the Phantom of the Opera?" "Probably," he agreed, "so all we can do is hope they believe us when we tell them it was from - oh, no..."

"What's wrong?"

"Another thing: Aang's TWELVE."

Oh, no was right. Twelve-year-olds should be in seventh grade, not high school! "There's only one thing to do at times like this," I declared. Darrin gave me an are-you-being-diplomatic-again look. "And what might that be, President Syd?"

"Well, all we have to do is take the truth about his age and twist it...and squeeze it and choke it..."

"You mean lie."

"Exactly. From now on, Aang's 113 years old."

"Better make it just 13."

"Right. I was _about _to say that."

"Uh-huh."


	6. Close Call

Mrs. Adeer came into the room with a smile. I could almost hear the boys sighing. She has long brown hair and green eyes, she's about 30, and all the guys like to impress her. As soon as she came to the front, Darrin started messing with his hair. "Good morning, kids," Mrs. Adeer said pleasantly. "I see we have some new faces." The Avatar people looked up. "Would you mind introducing yourselves?"

They played their parts perfectly, Katara going first. "My name's Kara." Then Sokka said, with some difficulty, "I'm...uh...Sam." Zuko was all grumbly, slouching in his seat and glaring at me because I wouldn't let him firebend. "Zu...I mean, Zach." Surprisingly, when it was Jet's turn, he answered very politely. "I'm Josh, but my skate name is Jet."

Here things got a little bit harder.

"You mean like the Jet on Avatar?" Owen pushed his glasses further up his nose and stared at Jet. "Uhm...yeah, I guess." Darrin grinned at me and we did a high-five. He'd saved himself.

Last was Aang. "Hi, I'm Alan." Mrs. Adeer nodded and smiled. "Well, we're always glad to meet new people, aren't we, class?"

Yeesh, Mrs. Adeer may be pretty, but honestly, we're not in first grade!

English class dragged on for about 45 minutes, then we were let out to go to Math. "Oh, man, I hate algebra." Andy wasbeside himself with worry. "What's algebra?" Aang looked eager to learn about this new thing. Darrin provided the answer. "Well, it's letters and numbers all mixed into a problem. You solve it by figuring out what the letter stands for." "Wow, it must be hard," Katara said thoughtfully. "You have no idea." Kayla checked her white-blond hair for split ends. "So at lunch we go to our respective corners, right?" I nodded. "Correct. Jet comes with us to the skateboarder's table, and the rest of you go where your clubs sit." Darrin and I had made sure they got that good. If you sit out of place, the penalty is DEATH.

**Katara's (Kara's) POV**

At lunch, Syd showed me to the science club table. There are about 7 people in it, and they all looked up and waved as I approached. "Hey there, I heard you're joining the science club," said a tall girl with short black curls. I found out later her name was Hallie. "Yeah, and I think I'll really like it." I took a seat near the edge of the table beside a short girl with glasses, a rather narrow face, long blond hair, and big brown eyes. "New members are always welcome," she said quietly. I smiled at her. "My name is Kara." In front of me, a boy with bright green eyes grinned. "And I'm Ted." The other four were Jackie, Skylar, Ray, and Calvin. Fortunately they were happy to see me, and we chatted the rest of lunch.

**Zuko's (Zach's) POV**

I sat with the 'jocks', they accepted me, and they want me to play the foot-ball with them. How you get a ball on your foot is beyond my ability of deciphering, so I decided to have Jon explain it to me later.

That is all there is to say.

**Sokka's (Sam's) POV**

Sydney made a big mistake putting me with a tablefull of loud, over-projecting idiots. They use huge words, they talk too loud, and the president, this girl named Janessa, makes us go over our 'parts' even as we eat. I DON'T HAVE ANY STUPID PARTS! Whatever in the world they are anyway...

**Aang's (Alan's) POV**

I really like this chess club. At first, I got a little confused about all the game pieces, but I got the hang of it. I just can't airbend, though! Whenever I played with Gyatsu it was easier to CHEAT!

**Jet's (Josh's) POV**

What IS a POV, anyway?

Oh, yeah. Personal Overview. Got it.

Me and the skaters ate and talked. It was pretty interesting, except for how they _talked_. Who's Dr. Pepper and why is he in a can? What is a Kit-Kat? A cat mixed with a baby fox!

But anyhoo, I especially like Syd. She's got long red-black hair and pretty green eyes. A few times she caught me staring at her, and she'd look at me like I was crazy, then grin at me. I like Syd.

**Back to Syd's POV**

Well, the rest of school breezed by. Afterwards was the usual: Darrin had to go home and do his homework IMMEDIATELY by order of his strict mother, Jon had to meet his dad at work, Kayla had to go home and walk her Great Dane named Waddlesworth, and Andy had to play B-ball with his little brothers. And me, I had to hurry home and get everyone (you know very well who) into the basement before anyone saw. After saying hi to my folks, my oldest sister Alyson, my little brother Greg, and my littlest sister Katri (Katrina), I headed into the basement to play my drum set.

I sat down and started to play the intro of a song I couldn't get out of my head. As I pounded away, Jet came over and watched me awhile. Aang was airbending some paper oragami, Katara was looking at a book, and Zuko was trying not to look interested in the song he and Sokka listened to on my Ipod, but he was.

I finally quit playing to rest my arms. "Hey, you're really good," Jet remarked with that cute smile of his. (Cute smile! Aaargh!) "Thanks," I said, blushing a little. "Tell, me, why do you always stare at me?" He did not answer for a few seconds, then sat down next to me (the stool is a piano stool; the proper stool broke) "Well...'cause you're pretty."

Here I REALLY blushed.

"Um...thanks."

I noticed he was rather close to my face. Gaagh.

"Uh..." He did not seem to have anything to say now. I just sat there, so red I looked like a fire ant. But to my surprise, I was leaning closer, too.

Were we going to...gulp...kiss?

**Hah! Cliffies!**


	7. Kissed WHO?

Our heads were completely together.

In about 5 seconds, it was over.

I pulled away and nearly tumbled off the stool. _I can't believe...I just did that._ For a moment, I wanted to punish myself. But then I thought, _Mom and Dad didn't see, right?_ I whirled around to see if they were standing there. They were not. Nobody in the room noticed.

"Um, Syd?"

Jet was staring at me, also red. I finally managed to speak. "That was...indescribable." "Yet amazing," he finished, looking a bit dazed. I smiled uncertainly. "You really like me that much?"

WHY IN THE HECK DID I SAY SOMETHING AS CHOWDERHEADED AS THAT?

His answer was simple. "Yeah, I do." Then he leaned over and kissed me again.

**I'm on cloud nine over here at this keyboard, aren't I? **


	8. Captured

By the time Darrin, Andy, Kayla, and Jon got to my house to watch TV, me and Jet were standing around like nothing had happened. "Hey, guys, what's shakin'?" Jon plopped into one of the beanbag chairs. "Nothing much," I replied, smiling. "You guys ready to see Season 1 on Dvd?" Darrin and Andy nodded eagerly. "You bet we are," Darrin said with a grin. "Where's the popcorn?" I slapped my forehead. "Ugh, I forgot! Let me make it now so it'll be hot." I popped the Avatar disk into the Dvd player and hit play. "Enjoy."

I returned to the basement with two bowls of popcorn, handed one to Andy and the other to Kayla, and snatched some sodas from the mini-fridge. Then I gratefully flopped into a beanbag. The Avatar people watched, spellbound, as they appeared on the TV. "Whoa, that's us?" Sokka cocked his head to one side. "Yeah it is." I turned the volume up a little. "You're our favorite show." At that moment Darrin sneezed hard, making his Pepsi go down his shirt.

"AAARGHHH, COLD!"

Everybody was snorting in their popcorn. Kayla tossed him some napkins. "Quit acting like such a big baby." Darrin frantically shoved the napkins down his shirt. "I hope it dries up soon..." I burst out laughing. He looked like he was growing giant pimples - on his stomach. And then it happened. I had dropped the remote from laughter, and when I bent to pick it up, I noticed the TV. The movie was flicking in and out between scenes like a slide show. "Uh, Syd? What's happening?" Jon got up and reached toward the TV. I jumped. "No, don't touch it!"

_FLASH._

A moment later I was lying faceup on what felt like grass. I started to wonder where we were, but then I remembered. "Oh, no, not again..." I sat up. My friends were all awake, staring at me. The Avatar people, I noticed, were back in their proper attire. "Syd, you okay?" Jon looked down at me, face full of concern. "What happened." "Well, it's complicated, but we're in Avatar land, people." "We're certianly not in Kansas anymore," Darrin grumbled.

"Guys! Over here!" Kayla was over by some bushes. "Hurry up!" We all hurried over to see what she was yelling about. What I saw shocked me down to the tips of my toes.

It was Jet's treehouse, being eaten by flame. "What!" Jet crashed through the bushes toward the treehouse. "Wait, Josh, come back!" Kayla screamed. "Wait...since this is Avatar land...isn't his name Jet?" I nodded. "We had to modify them before going to school." Kayla stepped through the bushes, following him. "Well, let's go!" We ran in the direction Jet had gone, but then we couldn't find him. "Where'd the dude go?" Andy wondered out loud. I frowned, listening. I could make out the sounds of screaming and fire being shot. "Come on, we're going this way." I led them to the front of the treehouse and stopped, startled. Jet seemed to be fighting a dark-haired girl with Fire Nation armor - and she was bending LIGHTNING. "Oh. My. Gosh." Jon could barely get three words out. "My sister Azula." Zuko looked angry. "So this is the Azula everyone's gone kooky over in Darrin murmured. "No wonder; she's bending lighting," Andy remarked.

Zuko ran over to Azula like a mad bull. "What are you doing?" Azula sneered at him. "This boy is wanted by the Fire Nation. He won't come quietly, even though we've already driven off all his little friends." I stepped forward, angry. "How could you do that! I can't believe you can call yourself a princess!" Azula's lips straightened into a thin line. The next thing I knew, my arm was on fire.

"Ahrghhh!"

I dropped to the ground and held my arm. "Sydney!" Jet started forward, but Azula's men grabbed him. I felt Kayla touch my arm. "That's a bad scar..." The boys circled me. "Does it hurt bad?" Darrin asked, sounding just as scared as I was. That's when I noticed Azula and her men walk away, Jet in chains. "Wait, don't do this!" I stood up and ran as fast as I could toward them, but a blast of fire from one of the men made me jump back. I could feel hot tears on my face, partly from the wound and partly beause I knew they were going to kill Jet.


	9. Azula's Wrath

**Yay, reviews! I love them well. THANXZ!**

"Syd, we're going to find him." Darrin said reasurringly. "Yeah, even if he betrayed us that day," Katara put in. I sighed. "Thanks guys, but how are we going to get aboard Azula's ship?" Before anyone could answer, Aang blew an odd-looking whistle. Well, actually, he puffed on it, as it made no sound. "Aang, whistling won't help," I told him.

_Boom_.

A big white fluffy bison with an arrow on its head landed next to Aang, lowing like a cow. Oh, yeah, Appa.

"Appa can drop us off on the ship," Aang explained. "Then we can find Jet." I sighed sadly. "What if they've killed him already?" Zuko shook his head. "Azula will interrogate him first, then kill him. We have some time." I stood up, wiping my eyes. "Okay, I'm ready." "So are we, Syd," Jon told me with a grin. "And us, too." Katara placed a hand on my shoulder. Zuko looked a little startled, but then said, reluctantly. "I'm in too."

And we climbed aboard Appa, flying in the direction Azula had gone. After about thirty minutes, we saw a huge Fire Nation ship floating in the ocean. Apparently, Azula hadn't gotten there yet. We landed in front of the ship. "Ok, now all we have to do is wait." I sat down and leaned against Appa. "Not for long." Sokka pointed towards the woods. Yep, it was Azula and her men, marching toward us. I stood up and walked to them, my fear having dissolved long ago. "Azula! We want Jet back!"

A smirk stretched across the girl's face. "You want him? Come get him." She shoved a motionless person forward, where he fell to the ground. I was horrified. Jet was covered with burns and bruises. I looked back at Azula. "What did you do to him!" I yelled angrily, coming to his side. "He got a little...hard to deal with," Azula said, lighting her hand. "Don't worry, he's not dead." I knelt down to look at Jet's face. "J-Jet?"

Silence. Then his leg moved. "Syd?" he said weakly. I sighed in relief. "It's me, and we're going to get you out of here."

"No...just go...or she'll take you too."

Just in time, I managed to dodge a stream of lightning from Azula. "Stop it!" Darrin ran over, the others following. "Why can't you just leave us alone?" "Because my assignment was to capture this boy, and capture him is what I plan to do." Her voice was deep and harsh now. I started to get a little afraid.

The men following Azula raised their arms and started to blast fire all around us. Soon there was so much smoke I couldn't see anything. "Dar! Jon! Kayla! Where are you?" Darrin's voice rose above all the yelling. "I don't remember Smoky Mountain being this smoky - and I don't see Mickey, either!" I concentrated on hoisting Jet onto my shoulder and finding a way out of the smoke. What happened to the other Avatar people?

_SPLASH._

The next thing I knew, everything was cold, deep, and wet.


	10. LOST: Avatar Land

**Syd and Jet, somewhere in the woods**

I opened my eyes. I felt that I was propped up against something hard, and I tried to turn around to see what it was. A tree."Ow!" I grabbed the back of my head. It hurt like crazy! "Did I conk myself out or something?" I complained to no one in particular.

"Well, we fell in the river and you hit your head on a rock, I guess."

"Jet! You're alive?" I watched as he grinned at me from the river, which I hadn't noticed. "Yep, alive. The water sort of woke me up, and then I saw you were in trouble." He stood and walked over, sitting next to me. "Are you okay?" I smiled and nodded. "I think so. Did you see where the others went?"

"No, but I'm sure they're okay. I do know that Azula took Zuko and left on the ship, though." Figures. Zuko was her brother, and I supposed she missed him. Oh, well. "Are _you _okay?" I asked, sitting up. He smiled that cute smile (aargh, hormones!) again. "Fine, just fine."

I sighed with relief. Now there was nothing to do but search for Darrin, Kayla, Jon, Andy, Katara, Sokka, and Aang. I guess I hadn't realized I was shivering, but alas, I was. The air was cold, and my clothes were damp. "Are you cold?" I flushed as I felt Jet's hand touch mine. "M-maybe a little..." I answered nervously. He put his arm around me. Here I was probably as red as a marscharino cherry by now. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I felt myself turn ultra-super-duper-fantastically-marscharino-cherry-red as he leaned over and kissed me.

**Darrin, Katara, and Aang, same clearing by the sea**

"Ouch!" Katara stumbled forward for the third time. "Darrin, you keep stepping on my heels." "Sorry," Darrin muttered, glancing down to see where Katara's feet stopped moving. He had to findSyd. What if she and Jet were killed by the smoke? "What's the matter, Darrin? You look like Appa when he dosen't want to fly." Aang turned his way and walked backwards. Darrin looked up and sighed, realizing that he'd had a crestfallen expression this whole time. "Sorry, but I'm worried about Syd." Katara nodded. "So am I." Aang turned back around. "It's my fault," he said sadly. "Aang, how's it your fault?" Darrin gave the airbender a startled look. "Well, they're hunting me. I got you guys in trouble." "No, Aang, nothing's your fault." Katara touched his shoulder. Darrin didn't say anything. All he could think of was his best friend.

**Kayla and Jon, walking through the woods**

Kayla and Jon were briskly heading in the direction of the water. "Slow down, _chica_, I can't go this fast," complained Jon. Kayla rolled her eyes and glanced at her watch. "Stop gripig, we've only been walking for 20 minutes. You're being such a big baby." Jon was not amused by this insult. "And what about _you_? You scream every time we pass a bug, and you just _have _to rake out all the grass in your hair. It's _girly_." Kayla swung to face him, white blond hair flying. "GIRLY! WE ALMOST GET BARBECUED IN THE WOODS BY ANGRY FIREBENDERS AND YOU'RE MENTIONING MY _GIRLY _HABITS?"

"Yeah."

Kayla's glared at him for a few seconds more, then turned back to the trail, storming ahead. "Don't lead us into a ditch, for crying out loud," Jon called after her. "And for Pete's sake, _slow down_!"


	11. All Together Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Gah.**

**Andy and Sokka, on Appa**

"I'd like to know how why we ditched Syd and the others to fly around on this thing," Andy lamented, clinging to Appa's back for dear life. Sokka groaned. "I told you, we're going to find them. Keep looking along the ground." Andy sighed. "They're people, Sokka, not _ants_."

Sokka groaned again.

Andy bent over to see the ground below. "Hey, what's that?" Sokka reluctantly leaned over to see what Andy was pointing at. Something round, huge, and swirling was in the middle of the woods. "It's that portal!" he exclaimed, remembering. That portal would take Syd, Darrin, Kayla, and Andy back home. Appa landed quickly. "Andy, I need you to stay here while I find your friends. This portal takes you home." "It does!" Andy peered into the portal. "Man, Syd's not gonna be happy when she finds what her brother did to her homework."

"What did that brat Greg do now?" I came up behind them with Jet. "Syd! You're alive!" Andy rushed towards us. "How'd you two live through that?" Sokka wanted to know. I shrugged. "Fell in the river. Now what did the little brainfart do to my homework?" Andy winced. "Let's just say he's very creative with Blopens." I groaned. "How am I going to explain THAT!"

"Syd!"

I turned to find Darrin, Katara, and Aang running toward us." "Guys! You will not believe how worried I was!" I exclaimed, giving Darrin a bear hug. He grinned. "Thanks. But can you not hug so hard? I'm losing my ability to breathe..." Laughing, I let go and high-fived Katara and Aang. "Great, but where are Jon and Kayla?"

They didn't come.

I sighed. "I hope Jon didn't tease Kayla about her 'girly habits'. That always ticks her off," Darrin said worriedly. I sighed. "Well, we'll just have to wait."

Suddenly we heard shouting coming from the trees.

"I am _not_!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

Yep. Kayla and Jon were at it again.


	12. Home

**Sorry for the year long wait, people!**

By the time Jon and Kayla settled down and retreated to their proverbial corners,the portal was starting to close. "Uh, guys? If you're going to go, GO." Sokka was staring at the portal. Nodding, I stood up. "Okay, then, let's go..." My voice trailed off as I looked at Jet. "Go on, I'll be fine," he said, smiling. With a sad smile I let go of his hand and joined the others at the portal. "One at a time, so we don't end up with each other's body parts," I said. Darrin laughed and dunked a foot in. "Bye everyone...AGH!" Jon had jumped in, catching hold of Darrin's leg as they disappeared. Andy and Kayla went next. I went last, wondering if I'd ever see Jet again.

"Ouch!"

"Arghh!"

"Oof!"

"Gah!"

A series of displeased noises came from us as the computer in my room spit us out. We were sprawled in various places around the room. The Internet was on, revealing the Avatar fansite I had been on the other day. "THAT WAS SO COOL, DUUUUDE!" Jon was on his feet. Darrin winced and got up, rubbing his neck. "Couldn't you have landed a couple degrees to the left?" he grumbled.

My mom opened the door, holding the phone. "Sydney, turn off the Internet so I can call..." She stopped, looking at all of us. "What is going on here?" We all quickly stood up, brushing ourselves off. "Just a little game, Mom," I said, reaching over and clicking Sign Off. Mom shook her head and went to go call someone. We collapsed into chairs. "That was the coolest thing since instant messaging," Kayla remarked. "Shyeah!" Darrin was grinning. "And I made it happen.

We all stared at him.

"Why's everyone giving me the owl look?"

We all burst out laughing...except Darrin.

**AT SCHOOL**

When we returned to school the next day, we were bombarded with questions.

"Where's your cute friend Jet?"

"What happened to Zach?"

"Are your friends coming back?"

"Did they move to Canada?"

We would just smile and say, "They went to Avatar Land."

**FINIS**


End file.
